Falling Soma
by GeekyLilo
Summary: Soul never wanted to fall in love. What will happen when he does?


I never intended to fall in love with Maka Albarn.

In fact, I never intended to fall in love at all. I never thought I was strong enough to handle it. I had seen people torn apart by love, knocked down through all nine circles of hell. I knew I would never be able to handle it. However, I guess I had failed. I was most definitely head over heels for my meister.

It hadn't been love at first sight. In our first months together, I never saw her as anything but a flat-chested little girl. But little by little, that image changed. I saw the way she stood up to kishins eggs, standing tall, her eyes burning with a cold flame. I saw the way her smile lit up a room. The way her laugh sounded like the ringing of far away bells. I saw how beautiful she truly was. It didn't take much longer for my heart to start twisting every time I saw her.

So, now I find myself. Sitting in the middle of class, trying to figure my feelings for the girl sitting beside me, while Professor Stein rattles on about some sort of dissection. I feel a sharp poke in my side, and look over to see a pair of green eyes, belonging to the culprit of my problems, staring into mine.

"Soul!" Maka hisses.

"What?" I manage to say in a shaky whisper.

"Pay attention! There's going to be a test on this later." After she finishes reprimanding me, Maka returns to furiously scribbling notes. I place my pen to the paper, but no words seem to flow. I'm to caught up in my own thoughts to even think about concentrating on schoolwork.

The bell rings, finally releasing me from this hell they call learning. Maka grabs my arm, and I feel heat rise to my cheeks. Dammit.

"Come on Soul. It's time to go home," Maka says. I follow, tearing my arm away from her. I think I see a small pang of hurt flash through her eyes, but I'm probably wrong. We walk through the streets in silence. "Soul, are you ok? You're being unusually quiet," Maka asks.

"What? No, I'm fine. Just tried," I answer.

"Ok. Well, we'll be home soon, ok?"

"Yeah."

We continue to walk, and after about fifteen minutes we arrive at our apartment.

"I'll take care of dinner tonight Soul, so you go take a nap, ok? I wouldn't want my weapon to be out of commission."

I nod, and walk over to my room. As soon as I enter, I collapse onto my bed. Today has been exhausting, and the moment my head hits the pillow, I am out like a light.

"Soul? Soul, wake up!" I can hear someone calling my name, but I don't feel like moving. All of a sudden, a sharp pain cuts through my head like a knife. I shoot up straight and look over to see Maka standing with a large hardcover book in hand.

"Ow! What the hell Maka? That hurt!" I whine.

"I don't care. Hurry up and get over here. Dinner is ready," she responds.

"Fine, but it better be good," I say. I head over to the kitchen, and the delicious smell of meat wafts over to my nose. I look at the counter to see that Maka has made a steaming pot of beef stew. Yum.

"Good enough for your standards?" Maka asks. I respond with a simple nod. I grab a bowl and bring it to the couch to sit down. Maka grabs her bowl and sits down on the couch next to me. After a minute or two, she scoots a little bit closer to me. I feel my cheeks light on fire. Goddammit woman! Do you not know what you do to me? I take a deep breath, trying to compose myself. Cool guys don't freak out when the love of their life sits next to them. Maka turns on the T.V. and puts on some cheesy action film starring an actor who looks like his glory days were about two millennia ago. We watch the movie in silence, only moving to get refills on stew. Eventually, the movie ends, and I retreat back to my room as fast as I can without tipping Maka off that something is wrong.

I lay down on my bed, looking up at the ceiling. Would it be better if I just told her? No, I couldn't. I would get turned down, and that would be awkward. Could I get someone else to tell her? That be even more awkward. Besides, she probably fancies Death the Kid anyways. He's a good looking guy, I'll give him that, and if Maka had to be with someone, he's not the worst choice. Not that I support that choice in the least. Urgh! Why can't I figure this out? All of a sudden, I hear my door creak open and look up to see Maka. Her eyes are downcast, and her face is pale.

''Maka, are you alright?" I ask, concerned.

"Soul, I-I love you!" She stutters before running away, her face bright red. The world seems to slow down.

Maka loves me...?

I fly out of my bed and chase after her. I find her in her room, curled up on her bed.

"Maka?"

She looks up at me, tears in her eyes.

"I love you too."

Her expression shifts from sadness to surprise and finally joy. I walk over to the bed, and pause for a second, looking at her. Then I kiss her. As soon as our lips connect, I feel fireworks explode inside me. I don't stop, and neither does she.

I guess falling in love isn't that bad.


End file.
